


healing takes time

by lafayettelovingwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gay Male Character, Gay Scott Lang, Hurt Scott Lang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang-centric, hey i like marvel now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettelovingwriter/pseuds/lafayettelovingwriter
Summary: Scott thought he was going to die.Then they finally found him.But some of the pieces of himself are lost forever.





	healing takes time

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! it's laf, and i am FINALLY back! i'm not as into hamilton as i was before, but now i'm a marvel FANATIC. i also love my baby scott, but i also love to hurt him. so, uh, have this fic in which i have emotionally and physically destroyed him! and also also also in which he's a disaster gay who falls in love with -- imma shut tf up now. just read!

_Scott couldn’t take it anymore. Blood spilled from countless wounds, most notable being the word that had been carved into his chest. He let out a weak sound, tugging at the chains that bound him with little real effort._

_He was certain he was going to die. There was so much blood, and his chest felt like it was on fire; spots danced in his vision, and he laughed dryly, his voice cracking. He didn’t know **why** he laughed, it just came out. God, he wished he were dead already._

_He heard explosions — at least, he thought he did, but they were faint in his ringing ears, so he passed them off for his broken imagination. He was in so much mental and physical pain._

_His sight was blurring out to black; though the pain had become a dull throb, he had a feeling it contributed to his fading consciousness. Just as the last lights of his one-eyed vision blinked out, he felt the pressure of the cuffs on his wrists being released._

_Someone picked him up. “We’ve got you, Scott,” a voice that he couldn’t quite place in his current state said softly. “We’re gonna take you home.”_

_Everything went dark._


End file.
